PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The overall objective of this proposal is to provide the applicant with training needed to become an independent investigator in the field of vision research. The goal of the research plan is to define processes that regulate the transmission of information at synapses in the retina, in order to shed light on therapeutic strategies for acquired and inherited forms of vision loss. In the retina, photoreceptors communicate the changes in light patterns as a neural signal at specialized connections known as ?ribbon? synapses. Alterations in the development and mature function of these synapses cause vision impairment in humans. This transfer of information is coordinated by voltage-gated Cav1 Ca2+ channels. The objective of this proposal is to establish the roles of voltage-gated Cav1 Ca2+ channels in the development and maintenance of photoreceptor ribbon synapses using state-of the art techniques in microscopy (confocal, super-resolution, serial block face scanning electron microscopy) and patch clamp electrophysiology in combination with analyses of mice with altered expression of Cav1 channels. Aim 1 will define the role of the Cav1.4 channel in the initial assembly of rod and cone synapses while Aim 2 will determine the role of the Cav1.3 channel for the maintenance specifically of cone synapses. The research plan will provide training in developmental neurobiology, mammalian retinal electrophysiology, state-of the art microscopy and imaging, experimental design and rigor, and quantitative analyses of complex datasets. Training activities include institutionally supported activities to improve grantsmanship, scientific writing, oral communication, and mentorship.